Forever Love
by Macahol84
Summary: Minutes and hours and years may go but my heart knows nothing of time. Total AU Castle fic
1. Chapter 1

One, two, three, four. Stop. Look to the left. Turn around. One, two, three, four. Stop. Look to the right. Turn around. Rick Castle let out a sigh as he repeat his circuit. The doctors were taking too long. They should have returned by now with some kind of news. And yet it was quiet. Rick looked to the left and sighed. No one was coming down the hallway towards the doors that separated him from the medical staff. The doctor on call had run some tests and then wheeled her off to take some samples. This left him waiting. Waiting for the test results, the sample results, and the doctor to return with the love of his life.

The brightly decorated waiting room of the pediatric wing did nothing to claim his nerves. So he returned to the one thing that did. Pacing. One, two three, four. Stop. Look to the Right. Turn around. One, two, three, four. Stop. Look to the left. Turn around. Repeat, repeat, repeat. During his fifth cycle, a giggle broke through his trance. Looking around the waiting room he saw a young woman in dark navy blue scrubs standing near the wall. Had she been there the whole time?

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up," She gave a gentle smile. "First time in this wing?" She asked as she stepped closer.

Rick looked around then remembered that he was the only one in the waiting room. Something he cherished but expected at two thirty in the morning. He gave her a weak nod when his voice failed him. "Don't worry. Dr. Scott is working tonight. She's the best here."

"You work here?" Was the first thing that came to his mind.

"A few times a week," She gave a half committed shrug. "It's my second job."

Rick nodded. He understood all too well the financial struggles that everyone was facing these days. It was one of the many reasons why he was so thankful to be successfully self-employed.

"My name is Kate." She extended her hand towards him.

"Rick," He grasped her hand and gently shook it before letting his own hand drop away. Looking around the room, his eyes settled on the double doors once more.

"Why don't I go and see if I can find anything out for you," Kate volunteered. "After all, I am on duty tonight anyway."

Rick seemed to perk up at that immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled. "What's the name?"

"Uh Castle. Alexis Castle," Rick stammered.

"Ok Mr. Castle. I'll be right back," Kate walked past him and walked through the double doors. Rick watched as she walked down the hallway and to what appeared to be a nurses station. She spoke with another nurse sitting behind the counter and picked up a chart. After reading it for a few minutes, he watched as she shook her head closing the chart and picking up another. She repeated the same process only this time glancing back towards him.

Caught in the act, Rick quickly moved out of her line of sight and looked around the room. It was quiet again. And this time there were no mystery women leaning against the walls. How long had she been there anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate returned to the waiting room almost twenty minutes later. The smiling woman that had left was no where to be found. Now stood a solemn woman with a hit of regret.

"Rick, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Scott," Kate began gesturing to the doctor standing behind her. Dr. Scott had dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders in lose curls. She wore no make-up and her eyes spoke of many tragedies. Despite all of her past demons, Dr. Scott took a step forward extending her hand with a smile.

"Mr. Castle I presume?"

"Um yes," Rick stammered. "How is my daughter?" From the corner of his eye, Rick caught Kate look down at the floor. Dr. Scott's smile disappeared as her professional façade fell into place.

"Why don't we step into my office to talk?" Everyone present knew it wasn't really a question. Rick nodded and followed her through a series of hallways to a decent sized room. The walls were lined with shelves of books and various filing cabinets. In the center of the room sat a large wooden desk strewn with papers and manila folders. Framed diplomas hung behind the desk as a statement of Dr. Scott's dedication to her profession.

"Please have a seat." Dr. Scott gestured to the set of chairs in front of a large wooden desk. Rick took a seat and intently watched as she walked behind her desk and sat down opening a folder. "I see from the paperwork that you filled out when you got here that Alexis was experiencing some abdomen pain."

Rick nodded. "She said a few days ago that her stomach hurt and then tonight she couldn't walk because the pain was so bad."

Dr. Scott waited patiently as he explained the child's symptoms. "Did you notice anything unusual about her?"

Rick thought back to this morning when Alexis woke up in agony before shaking his head. "Only that she kept holding onto her stomach saying it hurt again. Her appetite seemed to be reduced but nothing really major."

Dr. Scott nodded. This was all too common in young children. They were unaware of a problem until it became painful. "From the tests that we have run, it appears that Alexis has appendicitis. There are a couple of treatments we could try. One being surgery and the other being a CT Scan. As of right now we have done an abdominal scan. The rest is up to you."

Rick hung on the doctor's every word. He's heard of people having appendicitis over his lifetime but never experienced it first hand. "What is the quickest way for her to get well?"

"Surgery," Dr. Scott stated bluntly. "Usually I don't try and endorse it, but in this case with the age of the child, I feel it would be best. She could face far more complications if it were to rupture before it is removed."

"What kind of complications?" Rick asked hesitantly.

Dr. Scott let out a sigh as she closed the folder. "She could develop an abscess, or an infection around the surgical wound. Or there could be an abnormal connection between the abdominal organs and the skin surface. And in some rare cases I have seen patients develop peritonitis."

Rick's jaw drop at the onslaught of medical knowledge being thrown his way. "But she's only five!"

"I know," Dr. Scott nodded as an understanding look crossed her face. "That is why we need to take care of this as quickly as possible. If you want Alexis to recover quickly, surgery is your best option, Mr. Castle."

Rick's mind wandered as he looked out into the hallway. So much has happened in the past week that it all seemed like a dream. "I want to see her."

"Follow me," Dr. Scott nodded as she stood and walked out of her office. Again she led him down a series of hallways to the rooms of the pediatric patients. Down the hallway to the fourth door on the right. "There she is."

Rick watched in amazement as his daughter lay awake and talking with another little girl in the best next to hers. The other little girl looked much paler then Alexis's porcelain skin and her eyes were revealing how exhausted she truly was. They had to be about the same age, if not very close. He watched as they talked animatedly about a show they had both seen.

"We gave her a pain killer early to ease her pain," Dr. Scott whispered.

"That's an understatement," Came a voice from behind them. "She's had four. Two when she first got here and in a few minutes she'll be having her second dose. Excuse me."

Rick stepped aside as Kate slipped into the room with a smile on her face. "Hello angels. How are we feeling?"

"My tummy is starting to hurt again," Alexis said as her arms moved across her stomach. Kate held out a little syringe full of medicine for her.

"Do you think you can do it yourself this time?" Kate asked.

"Is it the same medicine as before?" Kate nodded as Alexis smiled. "Then yes!" She took the syringe and squirted it into her mouth. Kate smiled as she took the now empty syringe back and turned to the other little girl.

"And how are you tonight Zoey?"

"I'm good," Zoey nodded weakly. "Can we watch TV?"

Kate let out a small chuckle. "Honey you look like you can barely watch the ceiling tiles. Why don't you get some rest?"

"But I'm not-" Just then a yawn overtook the small girl's body. "Tired," She finished lamely.

"Uh-huh," Kate smirked. "Why don't you just close your eyes and plan for tomorrow? Dr. Scott needs to talk with Alexis and her Daddy."

Zoey nodded weakly as she closed her eyes. Sleep quickly taking over her small frame. Kate turned to Dr. Scott and Rick with a smile. "The room's all yours. She hasn't slept much all day so she'll be out for a while." With that, Kate left the room to continue making her rounds.

"Is she always like that?" Rick wonder to himself.

"Yes," Dr. Scott smirked. "That is what makes Kate Beckett one of my best nurses."

* * *

><p>AN: All mistakes are mine. I just really wanted to get this up because when I thought about it, tomorrow is going to be crazy busy.


End file.
